


Fighting It Back (Werewolf Au)

by IdjitSherlockian



Category: Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: Werewolf au by @pityodd on Tumblr! Not only do they have amazing art for it that you should check out, but the whole concept in general is amazing!





	Fighting It Back (Werewolf Au)

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @pityodd on Tumblr for the au.

The full moon was upon them. 

It was an aura that filled the bus to the brim, dark and hazy and thick to the point that Patrick felt as if his lungs would collapse the moment he walked in. By now, Pete should be long gone. Off doing whatever he had planned to do away from him and the rest of the band. Normally, they spent every full moon together. It had been that way for as long as Patrick could remember, even during the time the band had apart. They had all been practically inseparable...until recently.

It was, at moments, like stepping into a portal back in time when he looked at Pete. Sure, he had aged. He wasn't by any means the man he used to be in a lot of ways. But in some ways...well, Pete had never been that good at hiding his feelings from him. Never been good keeping the moments he was lost in his mind a secret, and he had been spending a lot of time up lost up there lately. That normally was not a good sign.

When Pete had asked them all to stay away while he went through the full moon, they had been shocked, perhaps even a little hurt. While the pack bonding definitely wasn't something they thought about often, they knew that for Pete it was a big deal, especially when the full moon came about. Even if they weren't turning with Pete, which rarely happened but wasn’t completely impossible, he at the very least wanted them near, in human form or not. To ask them to leave was extremely unlike him, and was equally concerning.

That was why when Joe suggested someone go check on the tour bus to make sure nothing had been damaged from what could possibly have been a rough turn, Patrick basically begged to be the one to go. 

It had taken some convincing for them to let him come alone, both Joe and Andy were equally as worried about Pete as Patrick was with Joe maybe even being more so. When Patrick brought up the point that all three of them showing up against Pete’s wishes- if he happened to be sticking around the area of the bus- upsetting him, they quickly conceded to the point of sending someone alone and allowed Patrick to leave.

As far as Patrick could tell, as he looked around the interior of their tour bus, everything was completely unharmed, apart from a box of cookies sitting on the small bus counter, open and a few of the sweets missing. Pete must have gotten off the bus before turning, which Patrick was thankful for as the expense of repair and explaining what had happened to the bus would have been quite the handful for all of them.

Brushing his fingertips along the table closest to the front door as he walked past it, Patrick paused in his tracks as he heard a shift come from somewhere near the back of the bus. Tentatively, Patrick took a few steps forward, brows furrowed as he tried to think of what could have possibly gotten on the bus. The door had been closed when he got here, so the chance that a critter from the woods had snuck on in Pete’s absence was unlikely. 

Craning his head to check in the top bunk, if an animal had somehow gotten in and wasn't in the cupboards devouring their food he figured that looking for crumbs in their temporary beds was the second most-likely place for them, Patrick almost had to do a double-take when when he saw a familiar head of hair laying with his face pressed into a pillow. He didn't even acknowledge Patrick's presence.

"Pete?" Patrick asked, the confusion in his voice evident as he moved closer to the area of the bunk not concealed by the curtain.

"Hey, Patrick." Pete replied, his face never leaving the pillow. His voice to come out slightly muffled because of that, hard to understand, but he made no effort to make it any clearer.

"What are you still doing here?" Patrick asked, shoving the curtain that closed off his bunk all the way to the side so he could see Pete fully, only to pull it up halfway again. Apart from the hoodie, that was their own merch mind you, he was only in his boxers.

"Could ask you the same thing." Pete said blankly, turning his head to the side so he could look at Patrick. His eyes seemed to be dull, having lost their normal spunk to them. His face was also gleaming with sweat, made even clearer by the lighting of the tour bus, as if he had a fever or just walked off stage. Upon closer inspection, Patrick found that his whole body seemed to be suffering as so, likely intensified by the fact that he was still wearing the hoodie. "Thought I told you to stay away from the bus."

"I figured you would be gone by now. It's," Patrick paused, fishing his phone from his pocket and looking at the time, "12:24. Usually takes you until about 10:30 to turn and be off. I thought that maybe without us here you would've left even faster, since you usually only stick around that long because of one of us."

At Patrick's words a flash of something showed itself in Pete's eyes,a spark of life flooding back into the dark brown only to be smothered again. He rolled over so he was staring at the top of the bunk. His voice came out with a bitter tone that made Patrick almost want to recoil from just the sound, his words laced with a type of venom Patrick had heard many times before but almost never directed at him. “Glad you know me so well, Patrick. Glad you have me read down to a point.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Pete?” Patrick asked after a few seconds of staring at him in a total lost for words.

Making an agitated sound, Pete rather ungracefully struggled out of the bunk, causing Patrick to have to back up in effort to make more room for him. He pulled the hoodie down a little to cover the bit of stomach that had been revealed, glaring at Patrick all the while. “If you know me so fuckin’ well, then why are you surprised I’m still here?” He asked snarkily, releasing the fabric of the hoodie and crossing his arms. “You should have been able to guess what the hell I was doing, since you obviously understand me so well.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Patrick said, and he meant it. “I was just saying I thought you would have left, since you didn't want us to be with you when you turned and-”

Pete cut him off before he could finish speaking, speaking at spitfire pace. “Well obviously I didn't! I asked you to stay the fuck away and yet here you are, comin' to check up on me like I'm a fuckin’ unhousebroken pet! The fuck did you think I was gonna do? Tear up the bus like a newly turned? I’m not fucking five, Patrick! I don't need to be babysat!”

“Well, do you blame us for being worried, Pete?” Patrick said, a fire introducing itself to his own tone. “You tell us to leave you out here alone, with no explanation, on the hardest day of the cycle for you! Obviously we are going to be a little concerned!”

“Well you didn't have to be, because I'm not fuckin’ turning!” Pete said, his voice straining with the force in which it came out. “Happy now?”

Patrick stared at him, mouth hung open slightly as he processed what Pete had said before being kicked back into gear. “What do you mean you're not turning?” He asked incredulously, as if it were the most insane thing he's ever heard. Apart from the moment he first learned about werewolves being real, it might be well be. Not turning on a full moon for a full blood werewolf was not only extremely painful to attempt, but nearly impossible to do.

“I meant exactly what I said.” Pete said, as if Patrick was stupid for asking, as if he wasn't the stupid one for trying. “I'm not going to turn tonight. I refuse to.”

“Pete, you know that's not how this works.” Patrick said, frowning when Pete simply let out huff and pushed past him, shaking his head. As he moved it became evident to Patrick that he was in pain, his whole body moving as if it were sore and the heaviness of his breaths only further proving it. “You know that you can't do that! You're the one who told me almost everything I know about our lives, and that was one of the first things I learned!”

“Yeah, well, I got to fucking try!” Pete retorted, refusing to look at Patrick, instead choosing to look out the one window that could still be seen out of. 

Patrick took a few steps closer to him, stopping when he saw Pete's body go rigidly still, like a cornered animal when they were scared. “Why, Pete? Why would you do this to yourself? Why didn't you tell any of us?”

He refused to look at him still, his voice dropping in volume considerably. He sounded sad, almost defeated. “None of you would understand.”

Something in Patrick broke at his words. "If anyone would understand, Pete, it would be us!" He exclaimed, not realizing the heavy feeling of tears on his lashes until he heard his voice. Broken. Desperate to understand. Hurt. "Please, Pete, we just want to-"

Pete turned then, the sudden fierceness and life that flooded into his eyes causing Patrick to take a step back on instinct. His voice had something close to a growl in it, a tone Pete hardly ever used with anyone, much less him- a tone that made him freeze in almost childlike fear. It was like the boogeymonster had just stepped out of the closet, or as if he were watching a fight between parents. It was the feeling that comes when you see something you feel as if you weren’t meant to see. A feeling Patrick hadn't felt in a long, long time. "No, Patrick. You don't understand." His voice was low, so low, and calm despite it all. "You guys are nothing like me. You know nothing about how this feels." He paused for a moment, only to pick up with what was almost a snarl. "About how I feel!" 

He took a few steps forward, and Patrick took a few steps back. Their eyes never strayed from the others, even as Patrick's back hit the bathroom door that was at the end of the bus. He would never admit it, but he was shaking, trembling from head to toe. He swallowed hard to get past the lump that had formed in his throat, opened his mouth to speak to Pete some more, beg him to just listen, but he had no chance before Pete began going off again.

 

"Do you know what it's like to live your whole life feeling as if you were walking on eggshells? To spend every waking moment worrying about if you are about to," He clicked his fingers together as he spoke, "snap?" Patrick could see the pain behind his eyes, see the battle between focus and instinct grappling in his body. He could see it in the way he moved as he began to pace, how each step was as if it were ripping apart his body. He wouldn't be surprised if it really was with how strong the wolf part of him must be fighting to get free. Another tear slipped down his cheeks as he took a shuddering breath and tried to talk again, his voice shaking as much as he was.

"Pete, I just-"

Pete stopped pacing in an instant, instead choosing to storm up to him, so close that Patrick could feel each heaving breath he was taking. Even though he was currently human, Patrick could almost see the snarling face of Pete's true form staring at him. "No. You don't get a say in this. You don't get a say in anything about this, 'Trick." Patrick flinched at the use of the nickname, once such an affectionate term used between friends turned vile as he spat it out. Pete backed up a little, but not far, as his voice rose in volume again. "You get no fucking say, because you know nothing about anything I'm going through! You think that you can just walk in here and get me to turn back into that...that thing! And it would all go back to our perfect little secret life, right? We'd all go skipping off into fucking dopamine and serotonin land or some shit, right?"

Hurt flashed across Patrick's face. "What, no, Pete that isn't what I-"

"Well you're fucking wrong, Patrick! I'm fucking done living a bullshit lie that I'm fine with my life! I'm done acting like I don't look in the mirror and fear who I see!" Hot, silent tears were making their way down Pete's face as he yelled, his voice so loud that it filled the whole bus with its booming force. "I'm done treating you like we're the same, because y'know what Patrick? We aren't! And you want to know why? What the real kicker of all this is?"

He paused, waiting for Patrick to say something, anything, yet he found he couldn't even try. He just stared, dumbfounded, at Pete's face, mouth hung open slightly in unformed words that forced their way back down into his core, refusing to come out. Pete laughed, a bittersweet sound that Patrick had been so used to bringing him joy bringing nothing but heart shattering sadness, shaking his head.

"It's that you made me feel like this. It's that it was you that made me realise just how truly sickening I am." 

Words found Patrick again. "I...don't understand."

His voice hung in the now nearly silent air, the only noise in it being the soft sound of Pete's now audible sobs. He tried to fight through them, to keep talking. "You were 20, Patrick. You were only 20." He dissolved completely into sobs then, the only words coming from his lips being, "I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Patrick." Over and over again.

 

Patrick tried to move closer to him and rest a hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture he had used so many times before. Pete withdrew, though, backing out into the more open area of the bus, a hand pressed to his likely pounding head.

"Go." He said, his voice tired, as if had used up all his energy. He probably had.

"Pete, I-" He tried to approach him again, slightly hesitant.

Pete growled, rounding on Patrick and pushing him away and toward the bus door, causing him to stumble. He barely kept his balance. "I said go!"

Patrick stood in shock for a few moments as Pete returned to his state of sobbing against the bunk, hands gripped tightly into the fabric of the blanket upon it. Not daring to utter another word, he backed up to the door, eyes never leaving Pete's shaking body. He reached for the handle, opening the door and closing the door it behind him just in time to see Joe leap away from the door to stand beside Andy, both of their eyes wide as they looked at Patrick.

“Uh, hey, Patrick. We were just-” 

“We weren't eavesdropping!” Andy blurted suddenly, interrupting Joe and earning a swift kick from him immediately after, prompting him to offer an almost pathetically apologetic smile.

Patrick stared at them both for a moment before angling his face toward the ground, brushing past them and doing the only thing he could think to do.

He took a damn walk.


End file.
